


The Golden Curse

by Darling_Mint



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard (Marvel), Curses, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kind Loki (Marvel), Little Mermaid Elements, Little Mermaid Vibes, Little mermaid inspired, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki in love, Love, Minor Character Death, Mute Loki (Marvel), Possessive Loki (Marvel), Prince Loki (Marvel), Princess reader, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Mint/pseuds/Darling_Mint
Summary: Prince Loki of Jotunheim longs for nothing more than to travel to the realm of Asgard, to walk amongst the Aesir as one of their own.Against the wishes of his father, King Laufey, Loki travels to the frozen and isolated cave of the Jotunn giantess, Angrboda.  The icy witch strikes a deal with the young prince, offering him what he desired with a small price in order to visit the Realm Eternal.Sealing a two-week contract, he travels to the Golden Kingdom.Of course, there's always a catch.....and of course he meets you.





	1. Ambassadors of Asgard

The covered golden carriages cumbered down the icy trail, passing frozen trees, creating a blue blur as the princess of Asgard pressed her forehead to the window of the carriage she shared with her eldest brother, Thor. The young girl was bouncing in her seat, excited to visit her most favorite realm with her brother as a second ambassador for their home of Asgard. Her eyes were transfixed on the blues and grays that whooshed past as the enchanted horses raced to the icy palace, trying not to be later than they already were. 

 

But her brother was struggling not to be sick to his stomach. 

 

Where as Y/n traveled quite easily, her brother was more keen to motion sickness and nausea. And the fact that Y/n had enchanted the carriage to stay heated wasn't helping the price at all.

 

"Dear sister, please let me open a window," Thor begged. Y/n tore her eyes away from the window, smiling at the state of her brother and flicking her wrist to allow the rush of cool air into the cabin, causing her enchantment to cancel out. While Thor leaned his head out of the window relieved, Y/n shivered, pulling her fur shaw tighter around her bare shoulders. Her dress was warmly made, stitched to keep her body heat in, but it led to the shoulders being bare to show elegance, therefore a small fashion add-on was in order. 

 

Her dress was y/f/c, with golden trimmings and accented with diamond jewels. Her gloves matched her dress, with a fur lining along the wrist that matched her shaw, and her slippers were a suave fabric lined with wool along the inside, and a wooden heel for her to keep her balance along the snow. Her hair was enchanted to reach her collarbones, and styled to a nice wavy thickness. Her e/c eyes sparkled with the diamond diadem on her head and her lips were back into a natural pout as her gaze went back to the window outside. 

 

"What a lovely day to visit Jotunheim," She says. Turning her excited posture back to her brother as she clinched her fists in excitement. 

 

"Oh," Thor starts, leaning out over the window and heaving into the chilled atmosphere. "D-delightful," He says, taking deep breaths and trying to not fall from the small window as he hung over its sill. Y/n rolled her eyes at her brother's sarcasm, knowing that he hated having to do Odin's job.

 

"You could've just stayed home," She teases. Thor grumbled to himself as he pulled himself back into the rocking carriage, facing his sister once more with an amused expression. 

 

"You would've been terrified of Laufey," Thor chuckles. She shrugs her shoulders, not admitting anything. 

 

"Well, we had no issues being accepted through their bi-frost, no issues with arranging the visits, he must be in a good mood," Y/n says, recalling how it only took a few minutes for the Jotunn King to accept the visit to his kingdom. 

 

"Well, it's not like he had much of a choice," Thor says, leaning forward to pick up Mjolnir, flipping it in his hands. Y/n shakes her head, not liking the way their father Odin convinced Laufey...bribery. 

 

"When I'm Queen, i will seek to earn the respect and negotiation of my people, without having to pay for it in gold." She says spitefully, crossing her arms over her chest. Thor chuckles at his sisters wit, admiring her dreams.

 

Suddenly, the carriage comes to a halt, the two siblings standing and straightening their clothing, as the door opens. The coachmen, Bjarke, holds open the golden door as he bows to the two royals inside. Thor walks out first, lending a hand to his younger sister as Y/n can't take her eyes off of the icy castle before her. She shivers as the cold air slips through her shaw and chilling her nose. Her mouth hangs open in awe, admiring how tall it stands...of course it wasn't as tall as Asgard's castle, but a close second. 

 

"What's wrong, dearest sister, have you never seen Jotunheim's palace?" Thor jests as he links his arm with his sibling, guiding her towards the awaiting entrance doors. Y/n takes her wide eyes off the castle, turning a playful look onto her brother shoving him lightly. 

 

"It's beautiful," She cooed. 

 

"This way, my Lord," A tall Jotunn says, bowing lightly to the pair, and leading them through the doors to the throne room. Y/n stays attached to her brother as she admires the tall pillars of ice and stone that arched over the stone throne in the middle of the room. The ice shined reflections of the siblings back at her, the temperature of the inside of the castle being slightly warmer than the outer winds that chilled her to the bone without her shaw. As they were led past the throne and through another door, Y/n glanced down at the floor, seeing her reflection once more as her wooden heels clicked along the ice. 

 

Thor has been here thousands of times, visiting for Odin as a war ambassador. He would always leave for a few days when she was younger, before coming back home and complaining at dinner about why he dreaded visiting the wretched Jotunheim. But as she begged him to take her along behind father's back, the princess couldn't help but wonder what was so horrible about Jotunheim that made Thor hate it so. As far as she was concerned, Jotunheim was utterly beautiful.

 

After a few moments, Y/n is snapped back to reality as they are led through another set of doors and into a large arena. The crowd below cheers as Thor and Y/n were led to two 'guest of honor' seats in the nosebleeds. It stood high above the icy arena, rocks inside the ring instead of sand that was normally used in Asgard. Y/n sits comfortably in the cushioned seats, sliding her shaw off her shoulders for a coolness to set in. It was admittedly warmer in the arena.

 

"A fight?" Y/n questions her brother as the lights dim and a spotlight is aimed in an upper corner. Thor shrugs his shoulders looking bored as he answered his sister.

 

"The Jotunn people are instinctively barbaric, Y/n. This is their tradition to honor guests in their realm." He says. Y/n says nothing as horns sound and the audience silences as another Jotunn steps out in the middle of the ring.

 

"Giants and Company, his royal highness, King Laufey!" He bows as the horns sound and the audience cheers, a looming broad figure approaching from the spotlighted corner. He wears a scowl on his face and he raises a single hand to wave back to his icy subjects. Atop the kings head, were two black horns, that curved straight back. There was no crown. No helmet. Nothing that signified that he was the king of the Frost Giants but a title.

 

Laufey made his way over to a chair that sat in the chair near the back of the ring, facing his subjects and the arena before him. Y/n stares at the king as the announcer called upon the ringmaster, another Jotunn entering. She pushed the new Jotunn to the back of her mind, her eyes catching the crimson stare of their king. He glared into her wide eyes, intimidating her instantly as she shot her eyes away from the stone cold king. 

 

Y/n instead focused on the Princes of Jotunheim that were being announced. From what she'd read, there were 7 princes, all gifted with a formidable weapon or skill. Easily, the best of the entire arsenal of Jotunheim's army.

 

"Prince Einar," The prince carries two hatchets.

 

"Prince Eirik," A crossbow.

 

"Prince Audun," Twin swords.

 

"Prince Hagen," A flail.

 

"Prince Ivar," A double ended spear.

 

"Prince Jarl," Twin maces.

 

"And finally, our eldest prince, our best fighter, our honorable soldier, Prince Loki." 

But no one emerged from the iced sidelines that time. The 6 remaining brothers looked to each other then to their enraged father, who seemed to have steam coming from his icy ears. The crowd was silent, whispering amongst themselves their disapproval. Y/n glanced at Thor who was already whispering to the polite Jotunn that brought him to their seats. 

"LOOOOKIIIII!" 

The outburst made the crowd gasp and begin to panic. An angry Laufey was never a good sign. But Thor had already stood Y/n from her seat, guiding the slightly confused princess from the guest box.

"Relax, sister, we are heading to our chambers," Thor says.


	2. Forgetful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOARDOGGE pronounced "Bore-dog" 
> 
> (I think) 
> 
> but feel free to pronounce it dogge i won't care

Prince Loki peered over the sharp rocks in the valley, his eyes trained on the old battleground from hundreds of years ago. The field of ice was baron and quite the wasteland compared to how far civilization had come on his realm. Metal shined against the grey skies, and the armor and weapons of the fallen lay buried under the snow. Beside him, his friend, Sleipnir the 8-legged horse, peered over the rock beside him. The horse shivers, the chilly wind was not what he was used to since he usually stayed within the palace walls. 

 

"Isn't it amazing?" Loki asks, his wide crimson eyes taking in the sight. Sleipnir turned to his friend,

 

"It's quite sad, don't you think?" Sleipnir offers, but the Prince ignores him, standing to move from the rock closer to the battlefield. The prince was small for the offspring of a giant, but he was the eldest of his brothers, making him stronger in a sense. He was lean and muscular, quick on his feet and exceptionally cunning...but he was still the runt. It didn't matter that his skin was the same blue as his fathers, or the markings he shared, or the similar horns...he would never be enough for his father. 

 

"What's sad is that no one bothered to venture here," Loki says as he approaches a fallen airship. The wood was thin and now dry rotted, but the Prince was still able to climb in through a hole from where it was shot out of the sky. 

 

"It's because it's forbidden," Sleipnir says hesitantly, not bothering to get any closer to the war relic in fear of King Laufey of his men finding them. Regardless of Loki being his son, he would be in a lot of trouble. 

 

"Only forbidden because father doesn't like to admit he lost the war against the Aesir," Loki comments. Sleipnir rolls his giant brown eyes.

 

"But Loki, it's dangerous," Sleipnir says nervous. 

 

"Scared?" Loki asks, his eyes peering at Sleipnir through the darkness of the inside of the ship. Sleipnir rolls his eyes, looking around but still not bothering to enter the Asgardian ship. 

 

"Fine, you can be on the lookout for the Boardogge," Loki says with a smirk as he turned away from his friend and using his magic to emit light on the inside of the airship. 

 

"Yeah, that's perfect, i'll stay here and - WAIT A BOARDOGGE?!" At that, Sleipnir quickly ran into the opening that Loki went in, shaking in fear and glancing out the hole once he was inside the ship. Loki snickers, petting his horse on the head as he raised his light to explore the ship. Loki began too walk ahead of them, shining his light upon anything he may find interesting to keep in his collection, leaving his friend to straggle behind uncertain and mumbling his fears. 

Loki gazed at the trinkets that were slightly buried beneath fallen shelves that had miraculously still stayed in tact after all these years. The gold not at all scratched or damaged, some maps in bottles were still unbroken and safe from the wet snow outside. While Loki picked up a bottle from beneath the rubble and continued to open it, Sleipnir clumsily bumped into an old skeleton, screaming and scuttling to back away. His thick back hit the rotting wet wood and the entire side of the ship began to collapse. The horse scrambles up, running into Loki's backside, causing the Prince to almost drop his new item as he stumbled forward with an 'oof'. 

 

After a few moments of silence, and their only know entrance blocked, Loki peered down at his friend with a raised dark eyebrow. 

 

"Sorry," Sleipnir says sheepishly. Loki chuckles, patting his head once more before gently placing the map in a bottle into his newly conjured leather sack. Loki looked around, seeing nothing else that he hadn't already had, and gazed up above him, seeing an opening in the ceiling. He smiles, raising his arms to pull himself through the hole, and using his magic to bring Sleipnir up with him. Once his friend stood safely on the ship, Loki turned his gaze to a shining golden object he'd never seen before. 

 

"Look, there," Loki says as he beings to walk over to it, keeping his eyes trained on the new object. It was small, and rested in the palm of his hand. It had a long stick and a dome like end, with a small ball and stick attached on the inside. Furrowing his brows, Loki lifted the object by its golden stick, and tilting his head to admire it, turning the object between his blue fingers 

 

The object made a shrill noise making Loki jump in wonder, bringing it closer to his face until he could see the blood-red eyes staring back through the gold. 

 

"What is it?" Sleipnir asks in wonder, noting how his friend usually knew what all the objects were that came from their findings. 

 

"I've no clue," Loki says, placing his new treasure in his bag. "But Fenrir might," Loki offers and Sleipnir nods, his eyes catching a shadow outside the ship. 

 

"Ummm, Loki?" Sleipnir says quietly as the prince found another object that he wasn't familiar with raising it in the air and gazing at how the seemingly wooden object hadn't rotted yet. 

 

"Relax, Sleipnir, nothing is going to happen," Loki says, dropping the new object into his bag. But Sleipnir could feel eyes on his back as he turned around slowly, his jaw dropping and eyes going wide as he screamed at the giant boar behind them. 

 

"BOARDOGGE!" He screams. Loki snaps his head up alarmed as the beast roared and crashed through the rotting wooden structure. The massive horned hog roars, charging the Prince and his friend. Loki grabbed Sleipnir by his thick mane, guiding him to run through the ship, the boar nipping at their eels and destroying the ship as they run. The prince finds another opening as they run, using his magic to teleport the both of them to the top of the ceiling. The run, the boar rising through the floor boards and breaking the wood with its horns as it charged the Prince. as they ran along the top of the ship, a piece of wood splinters the leather bag Loki carried, causing it to be ripped from his hands and to be stopped in his tracks. Loki freezes, turning back to grab the sack before the boar did, and snatching it just time. 

 

"This way!" Loki shouted at his friend as they lept over the side of the ship, landing in the snow below and taking off in a run to their exit. 

 

The boar still chased them, thundering behind them and slowly catching up as Loki and Sleipnir tried to get closer and closer to their bi-frost edged in the side of a mountain. Loki was easily able to dodge the rubble in the snow, but Sleipnir was quite clumsy with his multiple legs as the horse ran smack into a frozen blade of a fallen Jotunn. Loki halts, turning back to get his friend like he did with his sack, and grabbing the small horse to carry in his arms. As he ran, he was beginning to tire, his legs burning and sucking in the chilly wind made his chest ache, adding to the slightly unconscious horse in his arms. 

 

Loki spotted what looked like the edge of a cliff, sprinting towards it in means of tricking the beast that tried to bounce on his back. The Prince edges closer and closer, until he jumps up and behind the beast at the last minute, the roaring boar falling into the canyon below. Loki pants, catching breath and trying to settle his nerves of almost being eaten. He gazes over the cliff below, seeing the deathly still body of the Boardogge at the bottom of the ledge. Loki looks out over the battlefield, seeing most of it torn and disturbed by the beast that chased them, but nevertheless, he and his horse survived. 

 

Loki teleported closer to the entrance of their bi-frost, stepping through it with ease as the colors danced around him and he felt the warm air hit his blue skin. He stepped from between the joined trees, still carrying Sleipnir as he spotted Fenrir the wolf sitting atop a stump of wood in the middle of the Asgardian forest. The wolf raised his head at the entrance of Loki, sitting up completely and wagging his tail at the company. 

 

'Welcome back, Loki!" The wolf says happily as he waited for Loki to walk over to him. Loki lays Sleipnir down on the grass beside the stump and sits down next to him, so that Fenrir was above the both of them. 

 

"Fenrir, I brought you a treat," Loki says, remembering the massive Wendigo bone in his sack as well. He pulls the large mass from his bag, handing it to the wolf and the wolf takes it in his jaw excitedly. Wendigos were like rats to the Jotunns, they were pests and easy to get rid of. 

 

"You both look exhausted," The wolf comments as he chows down on his treat, grinding he teeth into the bone.

 

"We had to outrun a Boardoggo, not very fun." Loki explains as he reaches back into his sack to grab the items he didn't know about. Fenrir was their bridge to the world of the Aesir, he was written in their stories as the one to cause Ragnarok, or the end of times, but from what Loki knew him as, was a simple lonely puppy that required the occasional company of others. The wolf was friendly to those he saw fit, and nasty to intruders who didn't belong in the forests of Asgard, he was the protector of the forests and the beings that lived there. 

 

"We found these items in an old airship wreckage from the war," Loki explains as he pulls out the golden noise maker, holding it out to the wolf to smell and identify the artifact. The wolf pauses his snack and lifts his head to smell the object Loki had offered, thinking for a moment before answering. 

 

"That, my Prince, is a Ding-Ding," The wolf says digging back into his bone. Loki nods, gazing at the object in his hands, holding it in it's position to make more noise. 

 

"What is it's purpose?" The Prince asks, as he rings the Ding-Ding, the noise making the wolf's ear perk up. 

 

"Welllll," The wolf thinks for a moment before scratching behind his ear. "The Aesir use them before performing their parlor tricks. Like ya know, if there's a big crowd in the main courtyard of the palace, they ring their Ding-Ding's so that all eyes become trained on the dinger, allowing for he or she to perform their tricks." He explains, gnawing on the bone, Loki cringing slightly as he hears the bones snap beneath the wolf's jaws. 

 

"What about this one?" Loki asks, taking out the wooden object that seemed to withstand the elements through the years. The wolf pauses once more, waiting for Loki to raise the object to his nose. The wooden figurine is something foreign to Jotunheim, as they thrived in the ice business, not in lumber like Vanaheim. From what Loki suspects, its a taller figure-seemingly male- hugging a smaller one, that perhaps acted as a female. 

 

"Well, I can already tell you that it's not from Jotunheim, your highness. The woodwork smells familiar," Fenrir says. "It looks as though it may have been a gift to a soldier...you say you found it in a wrecked airship?" Loki nods, the wolf nods his conformation. 

 

"So, it was gift?" Loki asks. The wolf nods. 

 

"Most definitely." Fenrir confirms. "Too bad. Said solider must've thought that it would help him through he battles-"

 

"The battles!" Loki says exhausted, and quickly hurrying onto his feet and throwing his belongings. "AHHHHH, father is gonna kill me!" Loki shouts, scooping up a still sleeping Sleipnir and tossing the leather sack over his shoulder and taking off towards his bi-frost between two trees. 

 

"Thanks, Fenrir!" Loki shouts as he disappears back to Jotunheim. 

 

"Anytime, your highness, anytime!"


	3. The Banished Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some in-depth analysis of my Angrboda character. I know her to be a mistress of Loki in Norse myths, sooooo I thought why not?
> 
> -kinda short, but i'll post again shortly

As Prince Loki flashed back through his Bi-frost to return back to his icy home of Jotunheim, he never caught on the feeling of being watched.  

 

 

As the prince dashed back towards the castle, carrying his now conscious friend, he was too focused on getting home to worry about the two red eyes that watched him through an icy glacier in the middle of the valley.  

 

 

The ice witch and giantess, Angrboda, watched with interest her attachment run home.  She admired his indigo physique, his strength, his looks, but above all else, his silver-tongue...something no other Jotunn possessed in Jotunheim.  Angrboda used to hold a silver-tongue of her own...of course before she was exiled for her crimes against Laufey and his throne.  She would use her tongue to talk her way in and out of any situation, anything from seduction to tricks and deals, she always prevailed with her cunning actions.  Her beauty helped as well of course.  Angrboda was...different for a Jotunn.  She had purple skin instead of blue, she lacked horns but had a head full of red hair, her nails were black but a lovely white, and her eyes were giant and held a mesmerizing blue.  Her teeth were pearly white, her lips were rosy and full, her figure was thin and nimble, her arms holding no muscle - something that was shunned for a Jotunn woman - despite other Jotunn women being quite full and muscular.  

 

 

Angrboda was the most beautiful frost giant Jotunheim had ever birthed. 

 

 

And Laufey knew this.  

 

 

Shortly after the birth of the youngest prince of Jotunheim, the queen, Farbauti, had fallen deathly ill.  With  Angrboda still living in the palace as a healer with her magic, she was summoned by Laufey to heal his wife.  But her overwhelming jealousy consumed her...all she wanted was the crown, and she knew with her silver-tongue and her beauty, she would get what she wants.  

 

 

So every time Angrboda was summoned to heal the Queen, she'd do the exact opposite...draining her instead. 

 

 

All of course until Laufey found out.  kicking her to the curb, stealing her gift and giving it to his eldest prince who knew not of the witch that killed his mother. 

 

 

And he knew her unorthodox beauty would be a threat to his throne...that's why he exiled her...Angrboda always knew it was her beauty.  The proud King Laufey; too loyal to leave the bed of his Queen, Farbauti, to even bother with the seduction Angrboda offered.  And even after all these years, the Queen now past, and Laufey on his last limb, she knew the eldest Prince Loki, would rise to the crown.  And the last she checked, her existence was removed from the minds of many with Laufey using his dark magic.  It would be unsuspecting to Loki...a beautiful Jotunn, with magic and seduction of her own...he'd never know what hit him.  

 

 

"Run home, my handsome prince,"  Angrboda sneered, glaring at the floating ice sphere as she watched her soon to be prey run home.  

 

 

"How tragic would it be to miss ole daddy's  _celebration,_ now would it?"  She rolls her alluring eyes, unfolding herself by lying backwards over her bed.  

 

 

" _Celebration indeed,"_ She growls, reaching down into the bowl of snakes she stole from Asgard's forests.  She grabs one, admiring the way the small snake tried to coil around her finger.  

 

 

"In  _my day_ we had  _fantastical feasts..._ when  _I_ lived in the palace."  Angrboda drops the snake in her mouth, chewing hungrily.

 

 

"Now look at me,"  She whines, swallowing the snake as she rubs her hands over her delicate face.  " _Wasted_ away to practically  _nothing.  Banished and exiled,_ my gift,  _stolen_ from me and handed to  _him."_ She glares at the ice sphere, still watching the royal Jotunn run.  

 

 

"They all _celebrate_ while I starve....."  Angrboda rises from her bed, stomping across her icy cave.  "Oh, but i'll give them something to celebrate about,"  She growls, clenching her fists as she turns to face the nest or rocks in the far corner of her cave.  

 

 

"Arvid!  Asger!"  She shouts, the nest rumbling as her two Ratatoskr pets rattled awake.  The two brotherly beasts looking to her for instruction. 

 

 

"Keep an extra close watch on this lovely Prince of Laufey's.  He will be the key to Laufey's undoing."  She smirks, as the two brothers nod once, before rushing off behind her to begin their mission.  

 

 

As they go, the witch turns back to her ice sphere, staring deep into it as she watches the Prince reach the castle, setting down his friend as he approached his father, Laufey, who sat atop his throne angrier than ever.  She watches her prey gulp, as he stares up at the king.

 

 


	4. The Maiden of the Library

 

 

Sleipnir sighed deeply, shaking his head as he watched with sad eyes from behind a stone pillar of the throne room. Laufey was more than upset, he was _enraged._

 

 

"How do you think it looks to the Asgardian ambassadors - mind you, they were both the prince and princess - for the King's eldest son to not show up at our event in their honor!"  Laufey shouted, his voice making the ceiling of stone and ice tremble and crack, letting bits of rock and shards of ice fall onto the floor of the throne room.  Sleipnir's ears perked up at the sounds of crashing snow outside the palace...ah yes, it wasn't unusual for Laufey and Loki to cause avalanches when they argued.

 

 

"I told you I forgot!  Maybe if you weren't so far up Acanthia's arse, you would've paid attention when I told you-" Loki was abruptly cut off by an angry roar from his father, who stood from the throne, glaring down at Loki.  Acanthia was a mistress Laufey had picked up only a few months prior.  Loki loathed her, finding her too stupid and dim witted for his father to keep around.  Save the fact that Loki knew her true intentions were the crown and after she'd learned that she wouldn't receive it - even if she married into royalty - she denied Laufey's proposal.  Now, his father spent his spare time chasing her like a lost puppy, promising her everything but the crown.

 

 

"It is not my place to remind you of your responsibilities!  I have better things to worry about!  You must remind yourself!  Not run about the realms like a savage!" 

 

 

"Well at least I'm not spending by days rotting away with a shrew!"  Loki clenches his fists, feeling his temper flare up with every exchange.  "All that woman wants is the crown!  Something she will never get!"  

 

 

"And what makes you think you are suited to be king?!"  Laufey counters.  That made the heated veins through Loki's body run cold.  His skin turned a sahde deeper than normal, his wide crimson eyes satred ahead of him in a black state, focused on nothing.  He felt numb.  His father wouldn't do that, surely.  Yet, Loki heard his father step down from where he was standing in front of the throne.  Laufey walked towards his eldest son with a maniacal smirk.  

 

 

"You think you're to be king because you are the eldest?  Because you are better than your brothers at lying?"  Laufey taunts.  Loki stays frozen, feeling just that.  Sleipnir watched with wide brown eyes from behind his pillar, a dreadful feeling settling in his stomach.

 

 

"Erik is much stronger.  Ivar is quite technology savvy.  Jarl is an impeccable strategist."  Laufey circles Loki as if he were prey.  Loki still had nothing to spit back at his father.  

 

 

"You think  _boy_ that you are the only Prince of Jotunheim fighting for  _my_ throne.  You mean  _nothing_   when you can't prove your strengths as a future king to our superiors.  You are a failure of a prince and of my kin."  Laufey spits, turning back to the throne, advancing towards it.  Loki still stood below the steps, staring into space, and grinding his teeth. 

 

 

"Your  _mother_ would be disappointed."

 

 

Sleipnir gasped as Loki's head snapped up to glare at the evil gaze of his father.  Laufey sat smirking at the reaction Loki gave.  Sleipnir knew if it was one thing you never did, was bring up Loki's mother.  NEVER.  

 

 

Loki roared, turning on his heel and storming out of the throne room, back down the halls of the palace to his chambers.  Sleipnir chased after him, emerging from behind his pillar and galloping after his friend, ignoring the glare Laufey threw to his as well. 

 

 

"Keep an eye on him,"  Laufey ordered, as the silver snake that rested behind him on a spear of the throne slithered awake.  Sliding off the throne and following after the prince as Laufey glared at the room around him.

 

\------

 

His eyes filled with tears as he stormed through the palace, servants and maids stepping aside and bowing their heads as he went by.  Loki threw open the doors to his chambers and slammed it behind him, unknowingly slamming it before Sleipnir could enter as well.  Leaving the horse outside to pout and whine at the door.  Loki ignored him, clutching his fists as his room blew apart, books ripping themselves from shelves and furniture flying about.  Loki snatched the bag from his shoulder throwing it onto his bed as he threw open the attached door of his room that led to the library of the palace. 

 

 

Loki stormed up the steps, pushing the hidden entrance in the wall open and walked into the library.   As the secret shelf slid back into place behind him, Loki lifted hi head and caught the wide y/e/c eyes staring at him in shock.  Loki froze in place, feeling his icy cheeks heat up in embarrassment was the beautiful maiden before him dropped her book, her jaw wide open in amazement.  Loki jumped when the book slapped into the icy floor, averting his eyes to it instead of the beautiful woman's gaze.  

 

 

As the maiden reached to retrieve her book, Loki stole glances at her as he took in her beautiful shape.  The furs she wore kept her warm as he concluded she wasn't of Jotunheim, but then where?  Yet, Loki could smell the fear rolling off her in waves, his eyes found her once more as she locked her own with his again.  She began to back away slowly, hesitant to turn her back on a frost giant, especially one that walked from within the walls.  But Loki found himself still staring after her, even when she'd found the courage to turn and run, clutching a book close to her chest.  

 

 

The feeling in Loki's cheeks faded as he shook his head and turned the opposite direction from which the beautiful woman ran, and made way for his other secret entrance to an upstairs tower that only he knew of.  But as he climbed the stairs to the tower, he couldn't shake the image of the beautiful maiden from his mind.  

 

 

 


	5. Mystery Prince

 

 

The frightened Princess of Asgard never ran so fast in her life.  Her lungs burned from the cold as she retreated down the icy halls, throwing open the chamber she shared with her brother and slammed it behind her.  Leaning against it to catch her breath.  

 

 

Thor looked behind him from his chair that faced the fire with a confused stare. 

 

 

"What happened?"  He asks, darting up and walking to his younger sister with haste.  Y/n panted, clutching the book as he caught her breath and raised her eyes to her brothers. 

 

 

"I was in the library...a frost giant...the walls opened up and he...he stepped through," She explained.  "He looked so angry and...and something about him made my blood run cold..."  She huffed, breathing deeply.  "I had to get away..."  She finishes.  Thor chuckled, patting a hand on the shoulder of his sisters.

 

 

"All is well, Y/n, here, they brought dinner to our chambers."  Thor says, walking her over to the fire where, sure enough, sat a tray full of food fit for two people.  Y/n's fear began to ebb away as she sat her book down and slumped to the floor as he brother joined her in front of the roaring fire.  She smiled contently, as a bowl of what looked like blue sushi and a sup of some kind where handed to her along with a spoon and fork as she began toe at alongside her brother.  As Y/n chewed modestly, Thor cleared his throat, swallowing his dinner and catching his sister’s attention.

 

 

“We leave for Jotunheim tomorrow morning, Father requests our assistance back home.”  Thor says.  Y/n felt her shoulders slump, her excitement of finally visiting Jotunheim crumbling. 

 

 

“But…why?  We haven’t feasted with them, or met with them about the uprising of-“

 

 

“It will have to be father’s words, not ours, to sway their army to join.  As for feasting, why should we show our respects to the Jotunn if not even their own prince to show up at the arena?  If they won’t show us gratitude, we don’t show them our favor.”  Thor says.  Y/n felt a fire light within her, feeling his words to be only slightly tainted with truth.  She knew that the arena issue from earlier had nothing to do with their departure. 

 

 

“You’re lying- “

 

 

“Enough.”  Thor says, dismissing Y/n harshly as he bent forward slightly to take a brown bread from the basket in front of the two of them. 

 

 

“Fine,” Y/n says quietly, more to herself than Thor.  Knowing arguing would be useless against her stubborn brother.  She ate a bit more of her dinner, before retiring to the bathroom to bathe and later sleep, but as she peered at her own eyes in the mirror as her bath was started, she remembered the way that frost giant looked at her, with wide crimson eyes. 

 

 

The way he tore through the walls, just to stop and freeze as soon as she caught his gaze.  The feeling of her book she held at that moment slipping between her fingers as it slammed to the floor and the way the giant jumped in fright. 

 

 

_‘He was afraid,’_ She had thought to herself.  Perhaps just as afraid as she was? 

 

 

She remembered him being shorter than the frost giants she had met when they first arrived at the palace.  He had the same markings on his open chest, and the same divots and carving around his cheeks and along his forehead, and two strong black horns that curled out behind his head. Add to the fact that he was dressed rather elegantly; black leather pants, with elegant gold bands, and instead of a shirt, he wore a thick fur shawl and an emerald colored cape.

 

In that moment, Y/n remembered that the one that opened the carriage, and the one that announced the names of the princes, didn’t have such fine clothing.  They all wore animal skinned skirts around their waist and chest, all held by belts rather than golden bands. Their horns were much shorter, and they seemed hairless – whereas the mysterious giant from the library seemed to have thick short raven hair that stopped just at the nap of his neck. 

 

 

Y/n felt a flash of heat settle through her as she stepped into the water, she racked her brain to remember the name of the prince that-

 

 

Y/n gasped as she settled herself in the warm water, _Loki._


	6. Brothers In Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start uploading more frequently since I'll be out of school for the next 4 days or so, so yayyyyy!! And since I'll have more time to write these chapters, as a result, they'll be longer and the dialogue wont be as split up as it has been.
> 
> -welcome to long-chapter-land

 

**The Next Morning**

 

 

"Why is it that you're so fascinated with the Aesir?"  Sleipnir asks Loki, as the Jotunn prince began to place his new objects among his shelves crowded with gold and bronze trinkets of the realm eternal.  Jormungandr, his father's serpent, sat on a cushion curled up by the small fire in Loki's study.  Loki didn't mind the snake, priding himself in being the only Jotunn to speak with a serpents tongue since his great grandmother, Hel, who was a queen of Jotunheim that practiced Necromancy.  

 

"Who wouldn't be?"  Loki chuckles, placing the Ding-Ding on a higher shelf to make it's noise less likely to be disturbed and placed the wooden 'gift' - as Fenrir had called it - over the fireplace.  The figurines and treasures that rested over the fireplace were Loki's prized possessions, seeing them as a jackpot.  Most of them, like the wooden figure, were enchanted or cursed, or held such a strong emotional and or sentimental value, the objects themselves held values of their own.  

 

"A world of gold and sunlight."  Loki smiles fondly, gently spinning the golden globe (given to him by Prince Thor of Asgard) that sat on his desk showing the maps of Midgard.  "Beautiful people, beautiful lives," Loki flops into the wool armchair in front of the fire he had conjured with his magic.  

 

"A world of  _magic,_ "  He sighs, closing his eyes as he leans back in the chair.  ""Where the food isn't half frozen and tasteless and bitter, where the people sparkle, full of happiness and laughter and, and,  _love!_ "  Loki exasperates.  Sleipnir gasps from his spot on the fur rug in front of the fire, and Jormungandr hisses, sitting up from his cushion.  

 

"Watch your tongue, your highness,"  The pale serpent says dangerously.  Loki rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself.  Love was strictly forbidden in the realm of ice.  It led to bad decisions and fidelity - which wasn't a strict tradition the Jotunns followed, as males were expected to take many wives - and caused wars between tribes.   

 

"So what?"  Loki mumbled, sitting up an his blissful smile disappearing.  "Asgard holds more promise for me,"  Loki says, standing and walking over to the window that overlooked the front of the palace courtyard.  

 

"What are you inquiring your highness?"  Jormungandr asks.  Loki sighs, watching as a golden carriage arrives pulled by two enchanted white horses.  Loki could see the magic encircling the beasts as the coachmen steps off the ride and begins to speak with a Jotunn named Bjarke below.  He knew it was the Asgardians leaving the realm and returning home.  The only thing that bothered him about it was his missed chance of seeing his friend, Thor Odinson.  

 

Loki liked Thor.  He was charming yet firm when it came to just about anything.  Thor was Loki's second-best link to Asgard, and because both princes were the eldest and would inherit their thrones, they'd already spoken of bonds and treaties between Jotunheim and Asgard to bring the realms together as a joint-power.  It was something for Loki to look forward to as a child of Laufey...but after his argument with his father last night, Loki had a feeling that becoming king would be quite the stretch.  

 

"Let's face it.  I know it, you know it, my people know it."  Loki says, clenching his fists.  "I may be of Jotunheim, but there is something more to me.  I have possible Vanir or Aesir traits.  I'm not towering like my father and brothers, I'm shorter, more timid and collected then all out barbaric.  Although, those traits have nothing to do with my capabilities or skills, I just don't belong here." Loki says squinting as the coachmen and Jotunn seem as though they are beginning to stupidly argue. 

 

"If your father heard about these wishes, he'd-" 

 

"You wouldn't tell him, would you?"  Sleipnir whined to the angry looking snake that had fully risen from his curled up posture, a sour look on his scaled head.

 

"No, I'm just saying the obvious."  Jormungandr said after a few moments of Sleipnir's wide eyed stare.  But Loki wasn't entering listening to them, his ears were trained on the conversation down below.  He'd heard the gentlemen argue about the princess, abut how they couldn't find her, and were too worried to face Prince Thor's wrath.  

 

Loki's eyed widened when his heart leapt with excitement.  Perhaps he could still see his friend after all if he were to assist in tracking down his sister.  Loki left his study, his friends calling after him as he ran down the stairs and into the library, rushing through the main doors and down the halls, rushing past the servants and maids as they bowed to him like usual.  When Loki rounded the corner, his adrenaline was through the roof, therefore, he was barely out of breath from running all that way.  He had arrived in time to see Prince Thor as the blond Asgardian began to approach the two gentlemen. 

 

'Y-your highness, we are unable to locate-"

 

"I will not leave this realm without my sister,"  Thor says sternly, causing the two men to quiver.  

 

"B-but your highness-"

 

"Enough!"  Thor shouts, cutting them off and preparing himself to go off in an angry rants, but before he could, Loki came into view of the tow gentlemen as they gasped and bowled deeply.  

 

"My Prince," They both say in unison.  Thor, slightly confused, turns around to see his Jotunn friend holding a small smile.  Thor's confusion ceases as he adopts a beaming smile, approaching his friend with open arms.  

 

"Loki, my brother in arms,"  Thor says proudly, embracing his friend with a quick hug.  Loki chuckles, "Thor, my dearest ally,"  Loki says. "I hear you are searching for the princess?  She's never visited this realm before has she?"  Loki asks intrigued. Thor nods, a serious shadow taking over his face.  

 

"I'm afraid as her brother for the worst, but as a warrior, I know she is plenty capable of defending herself, yet I worry."   Thor says respectfully.  Loki nods, his cobalt hands clasping behind his back in thought. 

 

"Does she wield seidr?" Loki asks, bringing his hands back forward, conjuring together emerald shimmer to demonstrate to his friend.  Thor nods.  

 

"Yes, she uses it quite often, do you think you'll be able to trace her, dear friend?"  Thor asks, planting a large hand on Loki's fur covered shoulder.  

 

"That's the plan,"  Loki says, closing his eyes to concentrate on the heat signatures that seidr tended to give off.  After a few moments of searching the palace, Loki felt a strong signature coming from the library.  Opening his eyes, he focuses the crimson lenses to see Thor pacing back and forth.  

 

"Her signatures are reaping from the library."  Loki says proudly.  Thor smiles and thanks him.  

 

"Can you take me there?"  

 

"Of course, this way,"  Loki says, turning swiftly a she and Thor begin their trek across the palace to the library.  

 

"What of the rebellion?"  Loki asks once the two are by themselves away from the two men outside. 

 

"Balder and Karnilla are fast approaching, we've been trying to request council with Laufey but to no avail."  Thor says grimly. 

 

"Do they still reside in Vanaheim?"  Loki ask, pausing right before the two brother enter the library.  

 

"It was the last place in which Heimdall saw them.  Hopefully, they haven't figured how to cloak themselves, but I doubt they are sitting ducks waiting in a cave."  Thor says. 

 

"Thor, you don't think that disappearance of that village girl in Alfheim has anything to do with their whereabouts?"  Loki asked quietly.  

 

"You have suspicions?"  Thor whispers.  Loki nods, his mouth a thin line.  

 

"I visited Alfheim without the eye of my father.  I was able to cloak myself to fit the form of an Asgardian and acted as a traveler.  I visited the girls family, in their home...Thor, the girl held seidr."   Loki whispers the last part secretly.  

 

"According to her mother, she studied in Amora's school.  She was a high ranking sorceress, a force to be reckoned with.  Her mother said she was taken in the middle of the night.  The girl had retried to bed after her family had returned home from the harvest celebration."  Loki says, Thor was listening intently, absorbing the information he knew his friend held.  

 

"Seidr is at it's weakest under a full moon." Thor follows.  Loki nods once.  

 

"She wouldn't have been able to protect herself with her magic.  And a village girl with no combat skills and weakened magic would be an easy target."  Loki finishes.  "I know it's a stretch, but it adds up.  I'd assume ever since the harvest, Heimdall has been unsure but is mostly certain they reside in Vanaheim?"  Loki asks.  Thor nods.  

 

"Thank you for your council, my brother,"  Thor claps Loki's shoulder.  "Your lead is clever, and I will tell my father of your findings and I will arrange an investigation to Alfheim later, would you care to join?"  Thor asks as the two enter the icy library.  Loki chuckles. 

 

"I'd love nothing more, my brother,"  Loki says.  Just as the two round the corner, passing a row of bookshelves, Loki spots a figure sitting in the icy windowsill, a book hovering in a golden shimmer beside her, while she played and laughed with a figure swimming in her shimmer.  

 

"Y/n!"  Thor shouts happily, running over to the young girl in the window, who's attention flew to her noble brother with a smile.  Loki was rooted in place in shock, the princess of Asgard, was none other than the girl he had seen the night before in the library.  He had scared her....Loki felt a slight peng of guilt.  She was absolutely beautiful.  

 

"I'm sorry brother,"  She says as her magic continues to dance all around her, the creature still playing around it it's glamour.  Loki straightened his back, clasping his hands together and approaching his friend.

 

"I must say, I've never seen anyone fraternize with a snow fury."  Loki says in wonder as he walked closer to the royals.  Sure enough, inside the princess' seidr, a small pale dragon swam about in it.  It fluttered it's small white wings and danced around the princess' head.  

 

The princess' attention, however, was no longer with her brother nor her new friend, but trained on the frost giant prince who was enthralled with her new friend.  He was just as she remembered, his markings, his elegant attire. 

 

"Loki," Y/n whispered, just below hearing for her Aesir brother, but it was loud enough for Loki to hear, as his gaze went from the dragon - who had now found refuge comfortably on her shoulder - to the enchanting gaze of the princess. 

 

"Isn't your sister clever?"  Loki lightly mocks, tilting his head as he smirks smally, as he tears his eyes from hers.  

 

"Indeed,"  Thor laughs loudly, clapping Loki's shoulder once more, the two friends laughing amongst themselves as the princess stood from the windowsill, dropping her magic and letting it fade as the dragon remained on her shoulder.  

 

"You're the giant that emerged from the walls,"  Y/n says, watching Loki intently, but Thor's laughter tore her too him instead. 

 

"Yes, Loki has always been one for mischief around the castle.  I've known him for quite a while.  When we were children and father would occasionally visit King Laufey, Loki and I would run amok about the palace."  Thor smiles in memory as Y/n heard Loki chuckle.

 

"I apologize for frightening you, my lady,"  Loki says smoothly, Y/n's eye flicking back to his crimson ones.  Loki's chilled hand reached for that of the princess, taking it gently and bringing it to his smooth lips for a quick and simple kiss to her knuckles.  To Y/n's shock, the prince's hands weren't as cold as she thought they'd be.  Thor had told her before the journey not to touch a frost giant, for their touch alone causes a nasty frostbite, but her brother had seemed unalarmed at Loki's actions.  He seemed comfortable around Loki, and Y/n figured if Thor trusted him, she could too. 

 

"I hope the lady who could sway dragons onto her shoulders would find it in her heart of iron."  Loki says, that small smirk still painted on his thin blue lips.  

 

"Silvertongue," Y/n says with a smirk of her own.  Loki's smirk widens.  "You're forgiven, my prince,"  Y/n says, taking her hand from Loki's and lifting it to soothe the purring dragon that had nuzzled it's small head into her neck.

 

"Dragon's all earn their names...what have you called your new friend?"  Thor says after the exchange.  

 

"Fafner,"  Y/n says after some thought, the dragon chirping happily on her shoulder. 

 

"You gave him this name?"  Loki wondered aloud, tilting his cobalt head and his thick eyebrows creasing in confusion.

 

"No, he told me,"  Y/n says as if it is nothing, the dragon chirping alongside her.  

 

"You are full of surprises, princess," Loki comments, slightly stunned at their similar gifts.  Y/n smiles as the dragon nuzzles her neck.  Thor chuckles. 

 

"She channels our mother,"  He says, "Speaking of, we must be returning to Asgard,"

 

\----

 

When Loki watched the carriage clamber away down the stone path towards the edge of Jotunheim to the Bi-Frost, something in him felt flighty.  He missed Thor, but looked forward to the trip to Alfheim, yet, he missed Y/n, his princess.  

 

...his princess....

 

A blush grew under his cheeks, it was no secret he was enthralled with her.  And by the looks of their proper introduction, Thor didn't mind the idea.  But as Jormungandr slithered by his feet as he began to walk back to his study, he reminded himself of his position.  It wouldn't be possible.  It wouldn't be proper.  It would never be realistic.  

 

No Princess of Asgard is courted by a lesser. 

 

Loki's shoulders slumped slightly, a slight bruise on his confidence.  

 

No matter how beautiful and intriguing she may seem. 

 

 

 

 


	7. Our Brother Is In L-O-V-E

**A Few Days Later**

 

Loki sat in the arena, training alongside his brothers, like he has done every day since the prince and his princess left the realm and returned to Asgard.  He'd done so to prevent his thoughts of falling to her and to prevent his father’s snake from ratting him out.  

 

He trained angrily, fighting and winning multiple duels by sheer adrenaline and frustration.  He knew that no matter how hard he'd fallen for Y/n, it was impossible.  A Jotunn and an Aesir.  A beauty and a beast. He knew if even it had been possible, he would become King of Jotunheim, and he couldn’t stand the thought of dragging his princess to a cruel realm of ice.  She’d hate him for stealing away her freedom, she would think he’d tricked her, she would try to leave him, she would hate him.  The thought made bile rise in Loki's throat and tears sting his eyes.  Everything he felt, is and will always be unrequited.  She would marry a handsome and perfect prince, and she would rule alongside him in a golden kingdom that rivaled Asgard.

 

And she would forget about him.

 

His chest would clench in a sadness he'd never experienced and he would roar in the anger of it, beating his opponents with ease. 

 

His thirst for battle didn't go unnoticed by his father, nor his brothers.  

 

Often, his brothers were excited to fight him, for he was the eldest and - to an extent of Jotunn culture - and alpha.  A beta beating their alpha in combat would put a massive dent in the alpha's rank.  So before, when Loki rarely trained alongside his blood, his brothers would chomp at the bit to fight him.  But now that Loki had made home in the training arena just about every second now, his brothers refused to embarrass themselves by having to yield to a runt. 

 

But at the end of each day, he would retire to his study, alongside Sleipnir and Jormungandr, and he would use his magic to see her.  He had used a spell book from the restricted section of the library, and found one that allowed for him to get a glimpse of her surroundings. 

 

But he didn’t do it in the sight of Sleipnir or Jormungandr, or his father, or anyone for that matter.  It was his secret, she was his secret. 

 

He would wait until Sleipnir had fallen asleep in front of the fire on the fur rug.  He would wait even longer for Jormungandr to fall asleep curled up on a cushion in front of the fire.  He would wait for a long time to make sure he’d be safe when he conjured his magic and sat as his desk as his seidr formed to offer a visual of his princess.  Usually she was sleeping soundly as he watched her through a screen of magic.  Other times, she would be awake sitting on top of the roof of the golden castle, hanging her legs over the edge as she stared up at the endless universe above her. 

 

Loki treasured the look in her eyes, how wide they were trying to swallow the stars without blinking.  How her skin reflected the stars and how the moon made her hair glisten. He longed to be sitting alongside her, laying his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his short dark hair.  He longed to be as warm and golden as she, without the bloodred eyes and the blue freezing touch. 

 

“Mine,” Loki mumbled to himself as he watched his princess.  She was on top of the roof again, laying down and staring up at the sky.

 

“Who is that?”  A voice interrupted the silence.  Loki jumps frightened, and swats the seidr screen away, canceling the spell and jumping from his chair at his desk and turning to the intruder. 

“Relax brother,” Audun chuckles.  Loki lets loose a breath he didn’t know he held.  His shoulders relaxed in relief.

 

“Pray tell why you were spying on the princess of Asgard?”  Audun chuckles, closing the door behind him as the benevolent Jotunn took his stand in front of Loki’s window and gazed down.

 

“Pray tell why you entered my study at such an hour?”  Loki asks instead of answering.  His brother glanced at him briefly with a raised brow, but not bothering with pressing on the conversation about the woman he was spying on. 

 

“I’ve come from father’s chambers, he wanted me to tell you that you’ve gained back his favor,” Audun says, looking around Loki’s study at the trinkets he had acquired throughout the years.  Loki rolled his eyes, scoffing and returned back to studying the book from the library to see if he saw any other spells he’d rather use. 

 

“Loki,” Audun says more softly as Loki choose to ignore him.  “You need to be more careful-“

 

“-Or what, you’ll tell father?  Damn, I would really hate to fall out of favor with him again- “Loki spits sarcastically.

 

“I won’t tell him,” Audun sighs.  Loki stays engrossed in the spell book, Audun places a cobalt hand on his brother’s bare shoulder. 

 

“It is forbidden,” Is all Audun says.  Loki nodded once, acknowledging his brother.  Loki knew he was right and he trusted Audun as much as he trusted Thor.  Audun was the 3rd eldest under Eirik, whom Loki loathed the most.  Eirik hated Loki just as much, and Audun was right.  It could’ve been Eirik that father sent, or someone worse.  It wasn’t healthy for Loki to be so hung up…but he just couldn’t help it. 

 

“Goodnight brother, get some sleep,” Audun says as he removes his hand, walking back to the door.

 

“Oh and, take a break from the arena, you and I both know you don’t need the training.  And it would look suspicious to father if you were to continue.”  Audun adds.  Loki chuckles as he hears his brother leave.  Loki sighs as the door closes, closing the spell book and using his magic to put out the fire.  He then teleported his friends and himself to his chambers, sitting them back in front of the fire in his bedroom as he retired to bed, laying awake for only a few moments before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

 

 

While Loki slept, he hadn’t known that he and his brother had a rat.

 

The Jotunn prince grinned, bearing sharp pointed teeth as he waltzed into his father’s chambers. 

 

“Oh, daddy dearest,” He sang nastily.  Laufey huffed and sat up, his mistress staying under the sheets. 

 

“It seems our brother is in L-O-V-E.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOoof tea....
> 
> Who snitched? Who do you think?


	8. Loki's Punishment

 

**The Next Morning**

 

 

"Oh my,"  The giantess hisses as she glares into the sphere with glowing red eyes.  Her violet hands smoothing the ice and making an attempt to somewhat give a clearer picture.  

 

Angrboda was able to watch the Prince, ever since she sent her Ratatoskrs to watch him.  The clever fox-like beings of Jotunheim had managed to shape-shift themselves into trinkets on the shelves of the Jotunn Prince.  They were her eyes, watching every movement, every word, every argument...she even saw when he dashed from his study to help the Asgardian royalty.  

 

Prince Loki was watching the girl, using a spell book he'd found.  The spell was weak, she noticed, and wanted to stick her nose up and away from the sight of how sloppily the prince had cast it.  It wasn't until one word snatched her attention.  'Mine'

 

"This will be too easy,"  Angrboda smirks, her grin filling her face as she was cut off from the abrupt interruption the prince encountered.

 

"This, this,  _boy_ is in  _love_ with an Aesir!"  Angrboda laughs as she left her sphere and stumbled over to her bed, where she laid to laugh and mock.

 

"And of course, it's not some common Aesir, but  _the princess!_ " She cackled. 

 

"Daddy will  _love_ that!"  She bellows as her pun rattled around in her brain, going breathless as she laughed.  

 

"King Laufey's strong, lovesick, boy would make a charming addition to _her_ collection."  The giantess sneers as she removes herself from her bed, sitting at her icy vanity and tracing an iron necklace that hung from the top.  She traced the sigil, noticing how her find would be most incentive for her partner.  

 

A fine addition indeed.

 

\----

 

 

"So far so good,"  The snake chanted as he slithered loops around the fur rug in Loki's study.  Loki was writing back to Prince Thor about attending the investigating party to Alfheim, while once more, his friend had found haven in his study.   

 

"Just going to ignore the fact that the king should've arrived hours ago, but I don't think he knows,"  The snakes whispers to himself as he continues to loop about.  

 

"You're going to loop yourself to insanity, my friend,"  Loki chuckles as he seals the letter with a flick and teleport it to Asgard to avoid the watchful eye of his father snooping on the letter.  

 

"You aren't the slightest bit concerned your father would find out?"  Jormungandr questions in disbelief.  Loki shrugs opening the spell book once more, but slamming it shortly after in frustration.  He stands abruptly, clasping his hands behind his back as he glares out the window in thought. 

 

"I must see her again,"  He says more to himself than others.  

 

"Do you really want to risk that damned spell?"  Jormungandr hisses.  Loki rolls his eyes, turning to face his friend. Jormungandr had stooped looping, and was siting up and looking at the prince with a judging glare.

 

"No, I mean really see her."  

 

That damn near made Jormungandr have an aneurysm. 

 

"Oh calm down,"  Loki groans at the snake that had began to wheeze and twitch.  

 

"Just think about it.  We'd use our Bi-frost, the one that only we know about, and I could use glamour to cloak all of us to look Aesir.  We could enlist Fenrir to help and-"

 

"-Get your head out of the glacier! You belong in Jotunheim!  You aren't Aesir! Your bride should be of Jotunheim when you become-

 

"What, when I become _k_ _ing_?"  Loki hisses, his anger beginning to boil.  "You and I both know father doesn't want me on the throne!"  Loki growls, his fists clenching in frustration.  

 

"So you think the only way to fix that is to runaway to the realm that disperses us the most?!"  Jormungandr argues.  "To turn pale and pink, and where gold, and romanticize with a princess who probably already has a  _LINE_ of suitors waiting for her hand?!"  The snake says, turning towards the fire and making himself comfortable as he hears no words from Loki.

 

"You are meant to be king in one months time!  You don't need to distract yourself over a pathetic _child_ ." He finishes, turning to see as he glanced where the Prince once stood to see him vanished.  

 

Just as there's a knock at the door of the study. 

 

"Jormungandr, serpent of Laufey!"  The Jotunn called from the door.  The snake stood tall, calling back a 'come in' as the door opened revealing Topar, the giant that announced the arena events. The giant took a deep breath before turning his attention to the pale serpent in front of the fire. 

 

"The King of Jotunheim requests your audience in the throne room immediately,"  Topar says.  The serpent felt his spine slump. 

 

"He knows!!!!!!!!"  He panic whispers to himself as he thanks Topar, and slithering out of the open door, the giant following behind.

 

\---

 

When the snake arrived in the throne room, Laufey looked angry.

 

"Pray tell, my slithering serpent, whom my wretched son has romanticized with?"  The king sneers.  The snake swallows thickly as he slithers to his king, collecting himself on the steps below the throne.

 

"Who is the lucky girl,"  He spits.  His patience wearing thin.

 

"He's been acting rather peculiar lately, have you noticed?  He's actually showing up to train for many days, avoiding feasts in the dining hall with his brothers..."  The king trails off.  The snake shook as he opened his narrow mouth.

 

'Peculiar sire?  Perhaps he just wanted to gain back your favor-"

 

"-I didn't raise an arse kisser,"  Laufey interrupted.  "I strongly doubt that Loki would impress me to get the throne back.  He never has  Nothing will change that.  It's his makeup."

 

"You haven't noticed?"  The king contradicts with a raised brow.  The snake says nothing as the king pats the armrest of his throne.

 

"Jormungandr, I know you're keeping something from me."  He smirks.

 

"Keeping something?"  The serpent tries innocently.  

 

"About Loki?"  Laufey pries. 

 

"Loki?" Jormungandr squeaks.  

 

"Loki is in  _love_."  Comes a deep voice from behind the icy snake.  A hand grabs his scaled body, gripping firmly as the serpent struggled to breathe properly.  Prince Eirik grinned a cheshire grin as he held the snake firmly. 

 

"I tired, highness!  He wouldn't listen!  He went on and on about the princess! She is Aesir, he is Jotnar-"

 

"Aesir?!  WHAT ABOUT THE AESIR?" Laufey roared, standing from his throne.

 

"Aesir, w-what about Aesir?  Who said a-anything a-about Aesir?"  The snake began to backtrack, trying to curl away but to no avail.  

 

"Take.  Me.  To.  Him." The king growls.  Eirik snickered at the snake, releasing him as he began in the direction of Loki's study.  

 

\---

 

Loki laughed as he and Sleipnir entered the study, the runt of a horse galloping around a gift he had left for Loki on his desk.  Sleipnir had found it in the snow outside of the palace stables.  It was glowing and golden, and from his adventures with Loki he knew it to be Aesir of some sort.  

 

"Here, here!  I found it earlier this morning!"  Sleipnir says excitedly as Loki picks up the gift with wide eyes.  It was a pendent, beautifully crafted in gold. 

 

"I am connected to Thor.." Loki says.  He tilts his head, wondering if he remembered Y/n wearing a pendent of such articulate design.

 

"Do you think Y/n dropped it?"  Sleipnir asks. Loki's eyebrows crease together in thought.

 

"I haven't the slightest clue."

 

"Who?"  Sounded a voice from the open doorway.  Loki jumps, clutching the pendent as his heart leapt out of his chest.  Fear arced through him at the sight Laufey, entering his study and looking around in disgust.  Eirik pushed his way through, throwing the snake to Loki's feet.  Sleipnir scuttled to hide behind Loki's desk chair, while Loki glanced at the snake before him.

 

"Father, I-" 

 

"-I set certain laws and I expect them to be obeyed!" Laufey interrupts.

 

"But father-"

 

"-Is it true that you have fallen in love with the Asgardian Princess?!  Is it true you have gone against my orders, time and time again, to add to your collection of Aesir artifacts!?"  Laufey roared, the study seeming to shake. 

 

"Father-"

 

"-Contact with the Aesir outside of politics is forbidden!  Collecting their trash to hoard is forbidden!  I don't want their disgusting culture, tainting that of my own!" Laufey shouts. "And you run amok with Thor when I'm not about, I know you do!"

 

"Our culture is dead!"  Loki shouts back.  

 

"Only to you!"  

 

"You don't know the princess like I do!" 

 

"I don't have to know them! They are gold pillaging, thieves who are greedy and cruel!  They bask in the wine of their conquered!  Put slaves in their humble abodes!"  Laufey rants.  "They are all the same!" 

 

"Father, I love the princess!"  Loki shouts.  Before he realizes his mistake.  His eyes widen at his confession.  Sleipnir gasps, Jormungandr slithers away quickly to hide under the fur rug.

 

"No."  Laufey growls.  "Eirik, fix this." Laufey says in deadly tone.  

 

Everything happened abruptly, all at once.  

 

Within seconds, his brother had drawn his weapons and began demolishing Loki's study.  Glass breaking, trinkets shattering, papers tossed and ripped and torn.  Loki was held back by his father who continued to yell and belittle him as his world was ripped apart.

 

Loki didn't know when they left.  But they did eventually. 

 

He'd never felt so cold.  Never so numb.  Everything was destroyed.  

 

He was left on the floor of his now ruined study, curled into a fetal ball, holding the (thankfully untouched) pendent to his chest, crying silently to himself at his loss.  His stupidity.  His heart and his mind and the war they'd raged since he first spotted his princess.  

 

But in the dread.  And the helplessness.  And the vulnerability. 

 

Loki felt two unfamiliar presences emerge from the shadows.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn


	9. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyy got caught up in school, but i'm back for now!!!!!

 

Loki's hairs stood on his neck.  He knew something was there, he could hear their heartbeats as the tiny muscles beat away at their chest.  But he didn't want to move from his spot on the floor of his destroyed study.  Everything was destroyed...save for the amulet that Loki held tight to his chest that had somehow ended up in the snow outside the stables.  

 

But as he heard two distinct high-pitched chirps, his head snapped up.  The crimson eyes searching for the rodents that had snuck their way in.  When everything had seemingly gone quiet, and nothing to be seen, he let out a deep, animalistic growl.  Right away, the two intruders made themselves known, creeping from behind broken shelves and torn maps.  They were no smaller than his hands as their powered white fur kept their arm in close.  Their large furry ears were roughly half the size of their heads, and their eyes...a glowing yellow.

 

Ratatoskrs. 

 

"Poor boy,"  They chided at once, making Loki's dark brows furrow.  "Poor, poor boy,"  They say almost in unison, speaking in an odd tongue as if they were puppets being controlled by strings.  

 

"He has a very serious problem,"  One finally says on it's own, it's voice gravelly and contrasting to the seemingly harmless body it sat in.

 

"If only there was something we could do..."  The other says, it's voice higher in pitch and more sheer, the ears flicking as if it heard something Loki didn't.  

 

"But there is something Arvid,"  The sheer one says to it's brother, the twin blinking and bearing it's small fangs.  

 

"Who are you?"  Loki growls out, his neck hairs still on edge.  He didn't trust these rodents, something about them was very, very off.

 

"We represent someone who can help you..." The deeper one, Arvid, answers as the creature is perched on Loki's fur covered shoulder, making Loki jump in surprise.  

 

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true..."  The sheer one says.  

 

"Just imagine!"  They say n unison once more.  "You and your princess, together, forever."  They say.  Loki shakes his head, watching the creatures carefully.

 

"I don't understand."  Loki says.

 

"Angrboda,"  Arvid says, "Has great magic," 

 

Loki felt his stomach drop, and his skin turn a deep shade.  Nonononono, not that woman.  Conversing with her alone would have him beheaded.  He couldn't dare go against his father any longer before something gives.

 

"The witch..." Loki grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.  "NO!  I couldn't go against father any longer! Get out of here!  Leave me alone!"  Loki roars, his seidr spreading and causing what was left of his furniture to blow to pieces.  He clutched the amulet close to his chest as he resumed his position on the floor.  

 

"Suit yourself,  _my prince."_   They sneer in unison once more.

 

"It was only a suggestion,"  Arvid grumbles as the rodents begin to scuttle away.  But as they do, the sheer sounding one, Asger, kicks the remnants of what used to be the wooden figurine, the gift.  Loki looks down at it, picking it up gently and holding the broken piece, all that was left of it being the top half.  Loki thought for a moment, weighing out his chances...but he knew, if he wanted her heart, he would have to withstand his father.  He looks up after the two rodents, just as they are about to crawl out of the study from underside of the door.  

 

"Wait,"  Loki says almost too quietly.  But the rodents hear him perfectly fine, their ears pricking up as they turn instantly, speaking in unison with a "Yesss?" 

 

\----

 

Down at the stables below, both Sleipnir and Jormungandr pitied themselves.  Hating each other for the position they put their friend in.  Jormungandr was eaten with guilt, and Sleipnir wished he wasn't such a coward.  he could've helped, could've stepped in and lied...but he didn't.  

 

"I didn't mean to tell,"  The snake says, from his spot curled up on a stack of hay.  

 

But just as the eight legged horse was going to say something, the stable right next door was opened, and the horse neighed in protest.  Sleipnir sat up immediately, peering over the walls as he ran out of his stable.  

 

"Loki?"  Sleipnir asks, as his friend seemed to wear a mask of no emotion as the Jotunn prince calmed the horse down, and began to saddle it to ride.  

 

"What are you doing?"  The snake asks.  But Loki ignores them, getting onto the horse and his jaw set sharply.  It was then that the two friends noticed the two Ratatoskrs scatter about below the feet of the horse, startling the steed in which Loki was seated upon. The rodents laughed as their small fury body's further agitated the horse until Loki ordered them to stop, at which they froze in place. 

 

"My prince, what are you doing with these rodents?"  The snake asks disdainfully. 

 

"I'm going to see Angrboda,"  Is all Loki says.  His face still holds no emotion as he gathers the reigns and gestures for the ratatoskrs to lead the way.  

 

"Loki!  She's a demon!  An evil witch!  She's horrible and cruel and-"

 

"-why don't you go tell my father?  You're good at that,"  Loki snaps.  His eyes cold and cruel as the crimson orbs glare at the snake.  The horse and snake were left with nothing to say as the prince began to ride away on his horse, following the two creatures who sprinted ahead in the snow.  Jormungandr and Sleipnir looked at each other before sharing a look, and bounding off after the prince. 

 

\---

 

As Loki stopped his horse at the mouth of the dark cave, he shivered in nerves.  He hopped from his horse, holding it steady as the two ratatoskrs looked at him and gestured inside.  Loki nodded and created a pole to tie his horse to until he returned.  Loki followed inside shortly after, walking carefully through the echoed cave, his nose turning up disgust at the smell of dead flesh and rotting food.

 

"Ohhhh, my prince, come in, come in,"  Loki hears a voice from further in the cave as he turns a corner, ending up in what seemed to be the center of the home of the witch.  

 

"We mustn't  _lurk_ in doorways,"  The voice soothes, as his attention flows to the distant corner, where the darkness began to move about.  At first it was a bare violet foot, that blended into long smooth legs, that shaped into full wide hips that held a loincloth to cover her front and back, with brown fabric and bronze trimming.  The stomach as completely exposed, showing an impossibly thin waistline and a flat toned violet stomach, that fed into a large bust held together by a strapless chest piece with fabric falling alongside the slender violet arms.  The neck was smooth and thin, and the head was sharp,but delicate, and round with fiery red hair spilling in thick strands laying board straight down the back. Her eyes were large and a beautiful blue, her fingernails that played with her hair were a snow white instead of the black commonly seen in Jotunheim.

 

Loki knew she was undoubtedly beautiful, and he knew he didn't desire her like he did his princess, his body said otherwise as he tore his eyes from her to cast an illusion quietly to cover his arousal.  At his whispered spell, he heard a shrill giggle as her smile bared pearly white teeth.

 

"Now, my prince, I take it you're here for your princess?"  The witch asks, her vice sending an unwanted shiver as he shut his eyes and tried to focus on his princess, what he would do for her, what he would show her...

 

"She is rather beautiful,"  The giantess smirks as the eyes the prince and walks off behind him to her vanity, where she then sat and conjured a ruby red lipstick to smear on her full lips.  

 

"Well, prinssini, your solution is rather simple...."  The witch says rather obviously.  Loki opens his eyes, regaining focus as he turns his attention to her at her mirror, as the witches blue eyes stared at him through the icy mirror.  

 

"All you have to do is become an Asgardian yourself."  She says.  Loki's eyes widen in shock....could she...could she do that?

 

"Can you do that?"  Loki asks.  The witch smirks in the mirror.

 

"Ohhh, kultaseni...of course I can!"  She giggles.  "I live for this!  To help these unfortunate souls that have no one to turn to!"  She grins.  As the witch stands to walk to her cauldron, where Loki watches her conjure her magic as sparks of pinks and purples.  

 

"All you have to do is pay the price...if you don't....then...well, anyway..."  As she continues fiddling about her cave shelves, drawing potions and books to scan through.  

 

"Since when was the ice witch Angrboda a matchmaker?" Loki asked aloud as the witch rolled her eyes, but slunk over to the awaiting prince.  

 

"Here's the deal, darling,"  Angrboda says as she circles behind Loki, running her hands from the tops of his shoulders down his bare chest, tracing the runes that lay out for all to see.  

 

"I will give you a simple spell that will last 2 weeks, get that?"  She says, coming to face Loki, waving two violet fingers in his face teasingly.  "2 weeks."  

 

"Now listen, this is important,"  She says, grabbing his sharp jaw, and running a finger along side it as Loki shamefully felt his body heat up at her closeness.  

 

"By sunset on the 14th day, you will have to get your alluring princess to fall in love with you...that is, she must love you...and not just petty 'i love you' and 'i love you too' back and forth....no, she must commit an act of true love!"  She speaks, as Loki all but trues to remember his princess, and not the slender skillful hands of the witch giving friction to the part of him that won't listen to him. 

 

"If, she commits this deed before the 14th day, you will remain Aesir permanently. And if she doesn't, you turn back into a Jotunn, and you belong to me."  she states, as her voice turned slightly darker as Loki tried to turn away from her, hearing the unmistakable "NO's!"  from beyond the cave coming from his friends....wait, how did they get here?

 

"Do we have a deal?"  The witch says, grabbing his jaw once more and forcing him to stare into her hypnotizing eyes.  

 

"If I remain Aesir, I will never inherit the kingdom...what of my brothers?"  Loki thought aloud.

 

"Perhaps...but, you'll have you princess,"  Angrboda sneers mockingly.  "Life is full of tough choices, isn't it?"  She says as she turns away from Loki, walking back to her cauldron.  

 

"OH!  And there is one more thing, rakkaani, we haven't discussed payment!"  She laughs.  "You can't get something for nothing ya know?"  Angrboda skips, appearing in front of the prince once more with a smirk on her lovely face.

 

"I don't have-"  
  


"Ah, ah!"  Angrboda shushes him with a singe slender finger, still looking him deeply in the eyes.  "What I want from you is so small, you won't even miss it!"  She says, holding his jaw once more.

 

"Give me your tongue."  She says almost overwhelmingly seductive, blaring those teeth, making Loki shut his eyes to remain loyal to his princess.  Damn, temptation is an ugly thing.  

 

"My tongue?"  Loki asks, eyes still shut.  

 

"Mmhmm, no more talking, singing, lying, just gurgles."  Angrboda shrugs.

 

"But without my tongue, how can I speak?  How can I tell her who i am?  Convince her I am of no harm?"

 

"You'll have your looks, you're petty magic,"  She gloats, circling Loki to encircle arms around his bare slender waist.  

 

"And never forget body language."  She giggles.  With a flick of her wrist standing behind Loki, the cauldron from many feet away comes to life, spewing magic and seidr everywhere about the cave.  

 

"It won't cost much, my prince, just your tongue! Make your choice!"  She giggles, going over to the cauldron.  She conjures a scroll, a contract, appearing before Loki along with a pen, in which Loki takes hesitantly, closing his eyes as he signs the paper in an elegant script, the signature shining brightly and turning red as it vanished.  

 

The witch raised her delicate hands, two large clawed one forming from seidr behind her as her face held a wicked smile.  The prince Loki up in disbelief, almost wanting to run...but he signed the contract for her...all for her.   He gripped the amulet and looked up waiting fr the next instructions.  

 

"Speak!"  The witch commanded, her voice deep and frightening. \

 

"I am Loki...of Jotunheim...Laufeyson..."  The magic began to swirl, beginning to choke the world around him.  "Heir to the Jotunn throne, son of Farbauti...God of Mischief..."  He whispers as the witch began to laugh, the hands racing forward.  

 

"Keep speaking!"

 

"Do hereby pledge my....undying...fidelity-"  The Prince began to choke as he was pushed to the ground by some unseen force, grabbing his throat as he felt a burning pain and smell of blood.  He screamed in pain as it seemed to get worse, before finally, it stopped at he held his throat and mouth, breathing rapidly and trying not to choke on his own blood as it dripped from his mouth in thick red splats. 

 

The magic engulfed him then, whirls of cold and ice seeping through him as he watched his blue skin fade away into a pink-pale shade, his hair swirling around him staying the same, his skin burning from the cold as the spell ends and the laughter of the witch is all that fills his ears.  He shivers, naked, nothing to cover him with he is frozen in place.  

 

The world begins to fade too black, the laughter, the blood, the magic making him feel beyond sick.  

 

The lat thing he remembered, was Sleipnir hoisting Loki onto his back, and Jormungandr running after the horse as they raced through a blizzard.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoooWW


	10. The Man From The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll post again either tonight or in a few days :)

>  


When Y/n woke up the next morning, she instantly let a smile slide across her face.  The threw the duvet from her bed, flicking the curtains around her four-poster canopy bed aside, and used her magic to dress herself in a simple powder blue chiton and fixed her hair into an elegant bun.  She opened the heavy gold doors to her chambers without a problem and ran from her room laughing as the servants gawked at her.  She ran down the hall to Thor's room, where she proceeded to bang her fists on the door until it was opened by a small servant girl.  

  


"Oh!, I'm sorry!"  Y/n said, taking a few steps back at the slightly started child.  "Do you know where Prince Thor is?"  She asked sweetly.  The servant girl nodded her head and gestured for the princess to bend to her level, where the girl then cupped her hands around the princess' ear.

  


"The stables, miss, with the hunting party,"  She whispers gently.  Y/n pulled back smiling and conjured a few sweet rolls and handed them to the child, patting her head and running off towards the stables with a large grin on her face.  

  


The reason she was so happy?  It was her birthday of course.  

  


Her 21st to be exact, qualifying her as a noblewoman after the moment her brother becomes king, and, sealing her place in Frigga's court as an official handmaiden, making her eligible by Frigga's laws to be married.  And the best part, she could marry whomever she wanted, unless something tragic would happen to her brother-which will never happen.

  


But as the princess raced towards the stables, she also knew that she could get whatever she wanted out of Thor on her birthday.  And my was she determined when she saw her brother facing his back to her, speaking to a man of the hunting party.  

  


"Thor!  Thor!"  The princess shouted as she used her magic to transform her chiton into proper riding gear.  Y/n could hear her brothers' laugh as he turned to face his sister, ignoring the glares from the soldiers as his sister ran into his arms, and Thor spun her.  

  


"The merriest of birthdays to you, dear sister."  Thor laughs.  Y/n crosses her arms with a raised brow and Thor grew a smirk.  

  


"Would you by any chance care to join the hunting party this morning?"  He asks with a wide grin.  Y/n cheered, nodding ferociously and clapping her hands in mass excitement.  

  


"Well, let's get Abrit saddled shall we?"  Thor smiles, extending his arms further into the stables as Y/n made a beeline for her horse.  She opened the doors, greeting her horse with a kiss between it's eyes, and giggling as the horse neighed and snuggled into her hand.  

  


"Ready to go riding girly?"  Y/n asks, grabbing the leather saddle from the wall, and placing the gear onto her horses' back, tying the straps and placing the metal bar between her teeth.  Y/n grabbed her horse gently by the reigns, guiding the gentle giant from the pin and out next to Thor's horse, where her brother was already seated and waiting with the hunting party.  

  


Y/n climbed onto her horse, clutching the reigns with excitement and guiding her horse closer to Thor.  Thor glanced at her with a brotherly smile.

  


"In celebration of my dear sister's 21st, we hunt!"  Thor jeers, as the hunting party cheers along with him, waving the House Of Odin crest on their flags, and Thor leading his horse in a gallop to the uncharted forest surrounding Asgard.  Y/n followed with Abrit closely behind, smiling as the horse below her kicked up dust and panting as Thor led the party.     

  


\--------- __ ****

  


During the hunt, the party was successful in trapping 4 rabbits, 7 hogs, and, currently, were in search of an elk to finish off the journey.  2 of the rabbits found, and 3 of the hogs, were at your hands.  After a few misses at quick targets,  most of the soldiers from the party began warming up to the fact the princess was hunting with them - a skill that women never acquire in Asgard - and began giving her a few tricks of the trade.  Correcting her stances, the way she held her bow, teaching her how to lay low, or blend in with surrounding trees.

  


Overall, the princess enjoyed the journey.  

  


But after rubbing mud and dirt onto her face all morning, she wanted nothing more than to find a creek, and rinse her face to keep dirt from bothering her eyesight anymore than it already was.  

  


So while Thor led the others in the direction of the elk the party was tracking, Y/n nodded to her brother as she slipped away, using her dowsing magic to search for water.  As soon as she was out of sight, she conjured the proper spell, a blue orb appearing in her hands as she concentrated and followed the orbs directions by the way it would glow brighter in the direction of water.  

  


And sure enough, after a few moments, she found it. 

  


A strong river.  

  


The currents so strong, they could pull 10 men under at once, moving fast enough to drag it's unfortunate victims throughout all the realms for eternity, the unlucky never able to swim out. 

  


Vimur. 

  


Y/n shivered at the though of drowning so horribly, being dragged through time as death followed in a close pursuit.  She carefully knelt by the river bed, dipping her hands into the clear water gently and leaning her face forward to wash the mud from her face, closing her eyes tight to keep put any trash.  

  


Y/n found herself relaxed here, the rushing water and the threat of death was indeed terrifying, but Y/n wasn't planning on going for a midday swim.  She just needed a few moments to herself.  But as the princess sighed, scooting back away from the water and leaning back on her forearms and shutting her eyes, letting the sun hit her fresh face.  She breathed in calmly, releasing just as soothed, nothing but the eater in her ears and the slight barking of the hounds with the hunting party not far off.  

  


But then something went...weird.

  


The wind picked up, the roar of the river seemed to die down as Y/n opened her eyes to the change in the atmosphere.  She could no longer hear the hunting party, and glancing up towards the sky, her jaw dropped as a sprial formed all too quickly.  She scurried from the river bed, backing towarsd the forest, and turning to run for her horse.  The beast began to protest, kicking up its front legs and rearing back in fear.  Y/n lost her grip on the reigns and the horse sprinted away, leaving her behind as the wind began to be sucked into the vortex above her, electricity cracking.  As she knelt behind a tree hoping it wouldn't collapse, she sheilded her head as the vortex opened side as if it targeted to swallow the river before her...

  


But instead,

a body.

  


Y/n watched in horror as a limp, semi-nude body fell from the skies of Asgard, crashing into the river and the vortex snapping closed, a weary calm spreading over the forest as the body was crashing against the rocks, the water desperate to pull another victim through the realms.  

  


But instead of watching the man drown, something in Y/n told her to run for him.

  


Jumping to her feet, the princess disregarded the legends surrounding Vimur, sprinting for the body lying helplessly in the frigid water.  As she drew closer, getting waist deep, she shivered, feeling the strong current trying to sweep her under, she reached for the pale body, gasping as she got a glance at its - well his face.  

  


Raven black hair that stopped just at the nape of his neck, and sticking to his head from the water.  His skin was cold and pale, lean and covered in goosebumps as she felt the body begin to shiver to create warmth.  His cheekbones were high and sharp, accompanied by a regal nose, a tall forehead, and a cut-edge jawline, that had the slightest trace of stubble.  His lips were a pale pink and thin, and the only clothing he seemed to wear from what she could see was a fur shawl, that rested soaking wet on his shoulders.  

  


"Sister!  Get out of the river!"  Y/n jumped, turning her back to see Thor, running into the water followed by the hunting party.  

  


"The storm!  It threw a man in!"  You called back, pointing down at the mans body.  You moved aside as the men from the party guided you carefully from the water, and the others leaning down to assess the man beating against the rocks.  

  


"Thor we have to help him!  He could die!"  You shout as the men lead you farther away.  Thor turned his back on the man in the river as the others lifted the mystery man from the river, carrying him out from which they came. 

  


"You'll be sick,"  Thor says as he approaches you once more, stripping off his cape and wrapping it around the shoulders that you didn't even know where hunched and shivering.  

  


"Worry not, we'll take he and you to the medical bay...if it isn't too late for him."  Thor explains as he waves over a man, who began to guide a familiar horse over towards the two of you.  

  


"She ran from the storm."  You explains as the man gives you the reigns and you grasp them firmly with one had, petting the snout of the animal.  

  


"And she ran right to us,"  Thor explains, patting your shoulder as he helped you whisk yourself onto  Abrit.

  


"Let's get back to Asgard.  Move out!"  Thor commands.  As he turned his back to mount his own horse, you turned your head to see the man from the river being wrapped in furs and carried on a stretcher by some of the men from the hunting party.  

  


  


  



End file.
